En el diario de Elias
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: Este fanfic de 6 capítulos está basado en la gran película Hævnen. Se ubica justo después del final de la película y se centra en Elías y en un diario íntimo que escribe intentando comrender sus inquietudes más secretas respecto a su mejor amigo, Cristian.
1. Chapter 1

Un día lluvioso. El sonido de la lluvia salpicando el mar a escasos metros de distancia. Una suave brisa revolviendo el verde follaje de verano.

Tranquilidad en la casa.

Elías estaba cómodamente sentado junto a la ventana en su habitación de la casa de playa, escribiendo en su notebook. Cada tanto interrumpía su escritura y estiraba su cuello para ver si su madre o su hermanito se acercaban.

Conocía bien a su madre y su excesivo cuidado. Prefería tomar precauciones. Eligió bien el momento para ponerse a escribir su diario. Esa tarde lluviosa todos dormían.

No acostumbraba a escribir diarios íntimos, pero esta vez sentía que debía dejar registro de algunos sucesos importantes.

En el diario de Elías:

_15 agosto 2010_

_Doy algunos rodeos al plasmar en palabras claras lo que viene sucediéndome. Generalmente empiezo por sucesos cotidianos y sin demasiada relevancia para el futuro y al final me desvío del tema._

_Últi__mamente me siento generalmente contento y me gustaría guardar recuerdos de ésta etapa de mi vida con los mayores detalles que pueda describir. __¡Y yo que decía que nunca escribiría un diario!__ Je..._

_No quiero parecer un niño mimado, pero me he divertido mucho junto a mi familia últimamente. Hasta me han comprado esta computadora para que no me aburriera mientras tubiera que permanecer en cama. Por supuesto, es más cómodo que escribir en la computadora familiar._

_No es sólo eso lo que me alegra; cundo pude volver a levantarme hasta salimos todos juntos una semana de vacaciones a -!Lo único que me lamenté esa semana fue que en medio estaba mi cumpleaños, el mismo día que el de Cristian. Y no pude pasarlo junto a él. Aún así al regresar a K. él me esperó y pudimos felicitarnos mutuamente...Pero hablaré sobre él al terminar este prólogo._

_Decía que siento que mi familia está más unida después de mi accidente. __¿Mencioné que mis padres están juntos de nuevo?__ Sí, por supuesto. De hecho fue lo primero que escribí al empezar este diario. La vez anterior escribí que me alegraba que mi accidente halla servido para unir a mis padres, pero pensándolo mejor, se suceso fué un empujón, pues sé que siempre se habían querido. De hecho mi padre nunca lo ocultó, pero mamá es tan dura hasta con sigo misma a veces..._

_Debo ponerme claro y sincero, al menos aquí: ando terriblemente confundido últimamente. __¿Me la paso contento para evadir las inquietudes que me aquejan? A veces es así...Es que si mis dudas fuesen confirmadas me pon__dría tan contento que no sé si podría ocultarlo._

_Sucedió al regresar de las vacaciones en madre no me lo había dicho para que no me desanimara durante las mini-vacaciones, pero el siguiente lunes ya podría regresar al colegio. A ella le falta por conocerme...¡no sabe lo feliz que me hacía volver al colegio!.Cristian, mi mejor amigo y compañero de clase, se llevaría una sorpresa al verme ese lunes en el colegio de vuelta._

_Ése lunes mi madre me llevó en el auto al colegio. Al bajar, ella fue a hablar con mi profesor y yo fui directo al lugar donde los alumnos- y yo antiguamente- aparcan sus bicicletas… Allí, efectivamente, encontré a Cristian._

_Estaba de espaldas acomodando tranquilamente su bicicleta. Sólo hacía 9 días que no lo veía y ya lo extrañaba demasiado..._

_Me acerqué lentamente y toqué su hombro._

_Éste es uno de los momentos que necesito contar con detalle para luego poder comprender mejor._

_Él se giró__,__ yo le sonreí__,__ y él se quedó unos instantes mirándome sorprendido. Luego tragó saliva y me preguntó:_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Ya ves. Estoy mucho mejor.-le respondí, riendo emocionado._

_No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Vi claramente brillar sus ojos azul oscuro. Me abrazó fuerte pero suavemente, con cuidado. Oía su respiración a un lado de mi cara. Rápidamente buscó en su mochila y me entregó un pequeño paquete._

_-Tu regalo de cumpleaños._

_-Gracias.-respondí, y saqué de mi bolsillo otro paquete para él. __-__Toma. El tuyo._

_Ambos abrimos nuestros regalos y reímos al ver que habíamos comprados llaveros similares el uno para el otro. Siempre nos sorprendía lo curiosamente similares que éramos._

_Fue un buen re-comienzo de clases para mí. Aunque en ése sólo día tuve que repetir como 10 veces la historia de mi accidente a mis maestros y compañeros curiosos, la pasé en general muy bien. Noté a Cristian sonreír cada vez que hablábamos y eso me hiso feliz, pues verlo sonreír no es cosa de todos los días...Al menos no pasaba cuando apenas lo conocí._

_Luego del accidente, Cristian se ablandó mucho conmigo, llegó a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, pero le costaba mucho más sonreír. Antes al menos sonreía irónicamente. Evidentemente se sentía culpable por las consecuencias de su venganza; y cada vez que iba al hospital a visitarme, yo deseaba poder enderezarme y abrazarlo…Luego lo convencí de que dejara de sentirse así por mí y, variando el tema de conversación, me contó que su padre lo apoyó mucho__,__ que no lo regañó por hacer volar el auto de Lars ni lo regañó por mí, de hecho nunca era duro con su hijo y ahora lo abrazaba más frecuentemente. Su padre sabía lo que Cristian necesitaba. Ambos se necesitaban mutuamente. También me contó que había logrado darse cuenta de lo testarudo que era con todo el mundo… incluyéndome__.__ Me sentía feliz por todos los pasos que él estaba dando en su vida, pero no quería que al mismo tiempo se martirizara. Cristian es fuerte, aún así yo siento que aún se siente culpable. _

_Sé que es cuestión de tiempo el que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero ha habido ciertos cambios y tal vez no todo sea exactamente igual que antes; me refiero a la actitud de Cristian. __Él siempre fue__ especial conmigo .Mi mejor amigo, mi protector__,__ casi un hermano mellizo y, a veces, mi maestro__…¿como descri__birlo? Pero ahora su actitud es especial de un modo diferente. __¿Será sólo c__onmigo? ¿se deberá a su sentimiento de culpabilidad hacia mí o es un despertar de ése trato especial hacia mí? Temo malinterpretar algunos detalles importantes, pero seguiré atento a él como siempre._


	2. Chapter 2

En el muelle de la casa de playa el sol se reflejaba gracias al mar que se extendía por delante. El sonido de las hojas y de los insectos, el aroma de las flores y de los árboles y del pasto… Un buen día para pasar todos juntos.

Anton había regresado de su voluntariado en África y le había dicho a su hijo Elías que podía invitar a Cristian a pasar el día de mañana con la familia en la casa de playa.

Así lo hiso Elías,y al día siguiente su padre lo fue a buscar al colegio y regresaron junto a Cristian.

Todos estaban en el patio trasero de la casa jugando con Morten, el hermano pequeño de Elías, cuando Marianne, la madre, había servido en el suelo del muelle una gran bandeja con -. Allí almorzaron todos, con los rayos del sol que chocaban con el mar y formaba animadas figuras de luz en sus rostros.

_agosto 2010_

… _mamá y Morten se metieron al agua__,__ y papá, Cristian y yo, nos quedamos en el muelle__._

_Papá nunca cuenta con demasiados detalles las historias de sus viajes a África porque, según dice, suceden cosas terribles y sólo nos entristeceríamos. Pero esta vez Cristian le preguntó sobre su trabajo, insistió un poco y papá, sabiendo lo maduro que es Cristian, pudo contarnos cosas impresionantes, cosas que uno no puede ignorar… _

_Luego nos quedamos los tres en silencio, cuando mamá se acercó nadando e invitó a papá a meterse al agua a jugar con ella y Morten. Papá le respondió que se quedaría con nosotros._

_Mamá asintió, parecía comprender lo que quiso decirle__.__ Yo no había entendido__._

_-¿Por qué no te metes al agua?- le pregunté._

_-…No puedo nadar mientras tú no puedas… Cuando te recuperes entonces yo también volveré a nadar._

_Cristian sonreía._

_-¡Oh, vamos!- le respondí, riendo.- por mí no hay problema. Además, estaré bien en un par de semanas, casi nada…_

_- No, está bien. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Elías. YO debo preocuparme por ti._

_Me acarició el pelo y volvió la mirada al mar; o sea, fin de la discusión._

_Se me ocurrió algo. Miré a un lado: el celular y las llaves de mi papá amontonados junto a nuestros abrigos__.__ "Bien, no hay riesgo" pensé. Miré a Cristian y le hice en silencio unos ademanes con las manos que él rápidamente comprendió. Se puso de pié._

_-¡Oooh__,rayos! __¡¿qué es eso?!-__ dijo fijando la vista a lo lejos en el mar. Todos miramos a lo lejos._

_-¿Qué pasa, Cristian?- preguntó papá._

_-Allá, ¿no ven? Un barco enorme. Pensé que no pasaban barcos por aquí.-respondió señalando con una mano a lo lejos y con la otra cubriéndose los ojos de el sol._

_-No lo veo- dijo mi papá, mientras se ponía de pié y trataba de ver hacia donde Cristian señalaba.- debe ser sólo un bote._

_-No papá, yo lo veo. ¡Parece un barco pirata!- exclamé._

_Papá se acercó m__ás a la orilla del muelle cubrié__ndose los ojos con ambas manos. Cristian me miró sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa y asentí._

_Papá se encontraba muy sobre el borde así que sólo hiso falta un empujoncito con nuestros dedos para que él cayera al agua._

_Un enorme y estrepitoso chapuzón. Morten atinó a verlo todo y estalló en carcajadas. Cristian y yo también reíamos. Mamá, luego de comprender, también reía. Luego de sacudir varias veces la cabeza y enjuagarse los ojos y la cara, papá también reía._

_-Olvidé que no hay que fiarse de ustedes dos__…__-dijo, y no tubo más remedio que quedarse en el agua._

_El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando, cansados de jugar con la pelota inflable, mamá y papá salieron del agua. Papá cargaba a Morten, que ya se estaba quedando dormido. Cristian y yo nos quedamos en el muelle, comiendo de unas pequeñas copas de helado que yo había ido a buscar a la casa instantes atrás._

_Luego de unos instantes de silenciosa contemplación frente a el mar, lo miré __– él parecía muy relajado__ y hasta contento "seguramente no sabe lo guapo que se ve cuando sonríe. Ojalá sonrieras más seguido…" pensé.- y, tras un suspiro, le pregunté:_

_-¿La has pasado b__ien?_

_-Sí, por supuesto.- respondió. Luego de unos instantes añadió- Siempre la paso bien contigo._

_Yo rápidamente lo miré. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro._

_-Sí, es divertido con mi familia ¿verdad?. Morten es bastante revoltoso pero también me hace reír.- comenté, desviando la mirada y, también, el tema__._

_Me sentía extraño de repente. Lo observé de reojo un largo rato, aunque tuve que apartar rápidamente la vista cuando me miró._

_-Oye…¿dijiste que tu herida estaría curada dentro de dos semanas?-me preguntó._

_-Oh, sí. Ya ves, no me dejan hacer movimientos como nadar, andar en bici y mucho menos jugar futbol, pero es sólo por temor a algún desgarro interno. Pero yo ya no siento dolor, y mi herida ya es sólo una cicatriz, al menos por fuera._

_Cristian asintió en silencio._

_-Tu cicatriz… ¿podrías mostrármela?_

_De nuevo esa rara sensación en mi interior, seguida de ésa confusión repentina en mi cabeza._

_-Sí…Sí ,claro.- le respondí de inmediato._

_Cristian se acomodó sentándose más cerca de mí y mirándome de frente._

_Yo comencé a subir mi camiseta lentamente hasta sostenerla bajo mi mentón, dejando la cicatriz totalmente al descubierto. Lo observaba fijar sus ojos en mi pecho._

_-Casi ni se nota, tal ves adentro, con más iluminación verías mejor.- dije por decir, aunque en verdad, casi ni se distinguía del resto de mi piel. Era sólo una línea vertical de, mas o menos,15 o 20 centímetros de largo, en medio de mi pecho. Era muy delgada y tenía un color un poco más pálido que el resto de mi piel. Su contextura era muy lisa._

_Mi braso, que sostenía mi blusa, tembló de repente al sentir los cálidos dedos de Cristian sobre mi cicatriz._

_Sus dedos subieron lenta y suavemente a lo largo de mi cicatriz y volvieron a bajar más lentamente aún. Con más presión. No podría describir exactamente con palabras lo que significó aquél instante para mí. Era una repentina emoción sobre algo que no había tenido en mente hasta el momento. Algo agradable pero inesperado._

_-Tienes razón, casi ni se nota- dijo._

_Me miró. Mi corazón había comenzado a acelerarse, por lo que, instintivamente, bajé mi camiseta y me corrí unos centímetros atrás, temiendo que él lo notara… _

_Él se quedó mirándome extrañamente, bajó los ojos y volvió la vista al mar…_

_Yo no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Cristian tomó una piedra que había en un rincón y la arrojó con fuerza al agua._

_-¿Cristian…?_

_-¡Niños, está refrescando!- interrumpió mi madre, que se acercaba. Cristian y yo nos pusimos de pié.-¿Te quedas a cenar, Cristian? Puedo llamar a tu casa y avisarles…_

_-Le agradezco, pero debo regresar.- respondió.- Tengo mucha tarea de Inglés y dejé mis notas en casa.-Cristian se puso su mochila- Ya me divertí mucho._

_-__¿Quieres que te lleve?_

_-No, no se moleste__._

_-__Puedes regresar cuando quieras__._

_Cristian asintió, sonriendo levemente._

_-Elías, acompáñalo. Ve con cuidado, Cristian._

_-Sí, mamá.- respondí sin había quedado en lo que dijo Cristian. ¿Tarea de Inglés? Pero si yo lo invité hoy sabiendo que no teníamos ninguna tarea para mañana…_

_Me sentí abrumado de repente. Al slir de mis pensamientos ví que me encontraba solo en el muelle, pues mamá se había ido y Cristian se encontraba en la entrada disponiéndose a montarse en su bicicleta._

_-¡Cristian!- dije, mientras corría hacia él._

_-Tengo tarea, debo regresar. Gracias por todo._

_Yo no respondí._

_-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó._

_-Por supuesto. ¿TÚ, estás bien?- pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos._

_Él me miró unos intantes._

_-Claro.- forzó una sonrisa.- Nos vemos mañana, ¿eh?_

_-Sí.Hasta mañana…_

_Cristian se fue sin más… Yo tenía la triste sensación de que había hecho algo indebido, y sentía que debí decirle lo que pude decir fue:_

_-¡Cuidate!_

_Él ya se encontraba lejos, giró levemente la cabeza hacia mí y siguió adelante._

_-Cristian…- dije en un suspiro, con mi puño agarrando fuertemente mi blusa sobre mi pecho._


	3. Chapter 3

_Contrario a lo que creí, al día siguiente - de aquello sucedido en el muelle-, en el colegio, Cristian parecía estar normal. _

_El día anterior, cuando él se me acercó, además de sorprenderme y desconcertarme, no pude reacionar de ninguna otra forma. Luego de lo que creo que para él fué un hacercamiento frustrado, se puso serio, solitario y retraído, casi igual que al principio de nuestra amistad, cuando se pasaba horas solo en el silo. El resto de ése día, yo me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo por ser tan tímido y por haberle dado una impresión totalmente diferente de lo que en verdad sentía. No quería que esté mal por ningún motivo y mucho menosa causa mía. Aún sin saber con seguridad lo que él pretendía, yo ya tenía claro lo que yo quería. Lo que yo sentía._

_Pero Cristian me conocía; conoce mi carácter. Conmigo había que tener paciencia y ser perseverante, al igual que con él mismo. Talves todo vaya mejor si lo tomo con más calma._

_Suspiré de alivio y decidí seguir ese día en el colegio como si fuese cualquier otro día. Pero atento, por supuesto._

_Sí, puedo parecer un niño infantil, y puede que lo sea, pero, cuando creo que hise algo malo y me siento mal,mi mente funciona a 1000 KM x hora y recorre todas las vías transitables y hasta las vías intransitables para encontrar un camino que me lleve a solucionar tal problema. Así soy por dentro. Creo que Cristian es así, pero por fuera. Por eso, aunque a primera vista no lo parezcamos, somos en realidad muy parecidos._

_Siempre me alegra saber eso._

_Como ya he dicho, el díaen el colegio transcurrió de forma normal, hasta que algo me volvió a obligar a acelerarme por dentro._

_Eran las 16 hs. y estábamos en la clase de Inglés. El profesor nos había entregado a cada alumno una fotocopia con ejercicios y textos breves que debíamos completar correctamente en inglés, y debíamos terminalos para cuando el timbre de salida sonara, a las 16.50 hs._

_Faltaban mas o menos 20 minutos para que terminara el tiempo y yo ya había acabado con mis ejercicios. Me gustaba inglés. Cuando te gusta alg, siempre es más llevadero. _

_Antes de ir a entregar mi hoja, miré a mi lado , a Cristian, que había dejado su lápiz y leía y releía en silencio los ejercicios de su hoja. Le pregunté en voz baja:_

_- ¿Has terminado?_

_-Sí, sólo me aseguraba de que todo estaba bien. Ya me disponía a entregar mi hoja. ¿Quieres que también lleve la tuya?_

_-Ok, gracias- respondí sonriendo, y le entregué mi fotocopia._

_Cristian, al ponerse de pié, tomó además un pilón de otras fotocopias que tenía grardadas en su mochila, colgada a un lado de nuestro pupitre._

_-¿Y esas hojas?- le pregunté._

_- Ah, son ejercicios de Inglés avanzado que el profesor me dió hace dos semanas. Debo entregarlos hoy.- respondió._

_Dió un paso al frente, pero se volvió hacia mí y añadió antes de ir:_

_-Ésto es lo que ayer dije que tenía que hacer.- dijo mostrando el pilón de fotocopias y se fué a entregarlas al profesor, quien lo retubo frente a su escritorio un largo rato._

_¿En verdad tenía tareasque cumplir? ¿Entonces no estaba ofendido? Pero yo lo conocía. Conocía esos ojos solitarios y esa mirada abandonada frente al inmenso paisaje de enfrente. Yo estaba segurdo que había visto eso el día de ayer..._

_Es terrible el cómo se sacude por dentro una persona cuando cree estar seguro de algo que vio y/o presintió, y luego éso, de repente, parece haber sido sólo una broma de nuestra mente. _

_No es que todo ese efecto que Cristian causaba en mí me fastidiara, pues me gustaba analizar secretamente todo lo que me rodeaba y lo que no comprendía. Pero a mí nunca antes una persona me había sacudido de ésa manera..._

_¿A todos los niños de mi edad les sucedía esto respecto a su mejor amigo? Si cualquier otro niño o niña de mi clase se acercara a mí y entablara amistad conmigo como lo hiso Cristian, ¿ése nuevo amigo o amiga me causaría lo mismo? Antes pensaba en eso, pero ahora me río de eso. No es sólo la amistad lo que me emociona: es, además, la persona. Es Cristian._

_Pensaba en todo esto mientras Cristian conversaba con el profesor en su escritorio, miestras los otros niños, ya no tan en silencio debido a la distarcción del profesor, intentaban terminar de una vez los ejercicios de inglés._

_Yo seguía pensando, mientras fingía estar concentrado leyendo una historieta: _

_Cristian y yo hablamos mucho cuando estamos sólo nosotros, ¿pero podré hablar de todo lo que me inquieta con él?_

_Suspiré. "Cristian, ojalá pudiera decirte todo lo que tú..."_

_Mis pensamienos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre. Ya era hora de volver a casa._

_Los niños se apresuraron a guardar sus cosas y a entregar sus fotocopias de una vez, impacientes por salir de clases. Yo guardé mis cosas y me puse mi mochila. Cuando todos salieron me dispuse a salir, pero Cristian, quien seguía hablando animadamente con el profesor, levantó apresuradamente la vista hacia mí._

_-¡Elías!- dijo- Espera, vayamos juntos. _

_Yo me detube en la puerta y asentí con la cabeza._

_Cristian intercambió unas últimas y rápidas palabras con el profesor, corrió a buscar su mochila. Luego corrió hacia mí._

_-Hasta el martes, niños. -Nos saludó el profesor, que parecía contento. Nosotros le devolvimos el saludo y salimos._

_-¿Como te ha ido?- le pregunté a Cristian mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por los pasillos repletos que nos conducían a la salida._

_-Creo que bien. El profesor dise que estoy muy avanzado en inglés y, si los ejercicios extra los realicé correctamente, entonces podría saltarme el resto de las clases si quisiera._

_-Genial.- dije sonriendo- ¿Pero no te molestó el tener tarea extra sólo por estar más avanzado que el resto?_

_- Yo le pedí al profesor que me diera ejercicos más avanzados, pues las clases normales me aburrían. Eso fué unos dias antes de que tú regresaras al colegio._

_-Oh,ya veo. Genial.- dije sonriendo más._

_- El profe me dijo recién que tú y yo somos los más avanzados del curso.- añadió mirándome fugazmente, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro._

_Yo sonreí más ampliamente, si cabía... No se si sonrío más cuando estoy feliz que cuando algo me avergüenza._

_Llegamos al lugar donde Cristian tenía aparcada su bicicleta. La tomo y la llevaba a su lado miestras caminábamos juntos, en direcció a mi parada de autobús. (Mientras no me halla recuperado por completo, no podría andar en bicicleta y debía tomar el autobús)_

_-Oye,-le dije a Cristian- disculpame por salir de clase sin haberte espeado. Pensé que estabas ocupado y mi madre quiere que tome el autobús de las 17:15 hs. Si perdiera ése y tomara el de las 17:45, ella ya empesaría a preocuparse._

_-Bien...- respondió él- ¿sabes? yo quería que vayamos juntos._

_- Por supuesto.- respondí sonriendo.- Gracias por acompañarme._

_-Quiero decir...- continuó él -...Que quisiera que vayamos juntos. En mi bicicleta. _


	4. Chapter 4

_"...Que quisiera que vayamos juntos. En mi bicicleta."_

_Mi respuesta era obvia:_

_"¡Claro!" dije, emocionado. Recién ahora analizo los detalles que mi mente inconscientemente registró de esos momentos, pues en instantes como ésos no me detenía a pensar demasiado. Cuando mi mejor amigo me proponía hacer algo juntos, pasar tiempo juntos, yo era feliz. Simple, auténtica y fugazmente feliz._

_Él entonces se montó inmediatamen__te en su bicicleta, poniendo su mano derecha en el manubrio y con la izquierda abriéndome paso a que me sentara delante de él. Ahí me coloqué yo, sentado en el caño que va desde el asiento hasta el manubrio, acomodando ambas piernas hacia la izquierda._

_Aún habian varios niños que salían animadamente del colegio, pero ninguno parecía ver algo extraño en ver dos chicos juntos en una bicicleta. _

_No me había fijado en que Sofus y sus compinches andaban rondando por ahí, perdiendo el tiempo._

_Hace tiempo me había olvidado de las intimidaciones pasadas de Sofus._

_- Hey, Cristian... - llamó, mientras se acercaba a nosotros al pasar. Cristian y yo levantamos de repente la vista a él. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con sus compañeros._

_- Hola, Sofus.- dijo Cristian, simplemente._

_- ¿Así que ahora son pareja? __–__ dijo riendo._

_Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. De nuevo me aceleraba por una tontería… Cristian me miró, y luego se volvió hacia Sofus._

_-¿Perdón?- dijo Cristian, simplemente._

_- Es broma, amigo. – se defendió Sofus, que parecía jugar limpio. _

_Cristian le hiso una seña de "Ok", dejando en claro que aceptaba su broma, pero no volvió a mirarlo; dejando en claro que no tenía tiempo para perderlo con él._

_Sofus vaciló y luego siguió el camino con sus dos o tres compañeros._

_Yo no había abierto la boca._

_Ya, Cristian y yo nos quedamos solos._

_Aquello, más que molestarme, me causó cierta gracia que me hiso sonreír en secreto__.__ No sé por qué…_

_Cristian empezó a pedalear. Ésta vez sin interrupciones._

_Su andar era, lógicamente, más lento de lo habitual, pero eso hacía que el viaje fuese más relajante. A medida que nos alejábamos de el área escolar, el camino se fué volviendo cada vez más silencioso, salvo por el sonido de los pájaros, el sonido de las gomas de la bicicleta, sobre el asfalto, y el sonido de su respiración, a un lado de mi cabeza._

_Barrios con sencillas, pero hermosas casas de madera pintadas de colores, calles tranquilas, casi intransitadas. Más allá, un puerto pesquero, con unos pocos hombres realizando sus actividades junto al mar. Luego una ruta amplia, solitaria, y cada vez más cubierta por las hojas del otoño que se acercaba a nuestras vidas. A cada lado de la ruta, árboles que se multiplicaban cada vez más mediante avanzáramos en el camino._

_Ése era el camino a mi casa. Era un pueblo bello y tranquilo, y transitarlo era muy relajante. Pero ésta vez yo estaba atento a la persona cuyos brazos tenía a cada lado de mí._

_- Si te cansas, me avisas.- le dije._

_- No pesas nada.- respondió._

_Había tenido una duda desde el principio. Aunque intenté ignorarla, ahora no pude evitar expresársela:_

_-¿Hay algo que quieras mostrarme?_

_Él me miró extrañado, pero sin dejar de pedalear. Volvió la vista al frente, y no pudo reprimir una risita._

_-Así es: hay algo.- confesó. Luego me miró fugazmente y añadió: Veo que me tienes bien estudiado._

_Yo reí, pero me había sonrojado tanto que podía sentir el calor. Miré directamente al frente, pues así Cristian, que tenía la cabeza unos centímetros tras la mía, no podría verme._

_Luego de unos instantes, la brisa que chocaba mi rostro me refrescó. Giré lo más imperceptiblemente que pude mi vista hacia él._

_Tan silencioso, orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo como siempre. Unos ojos que reflejaban un poco más de madurez que cuando lo conocí, aunque aún con ése rostro tierno e inocente de niño que se enfrenta a el mundo..._

_Suspiré. Mis manos empezaron a sudar un poco._

_Cristian detuvo su bicicleta junto a uno de los árboles que se encontraban a un lado del solitario asfalto. Mi casa estaba un kilómetro más adelante. Lo suficientemente cerca para que yo no tuviera que caminar demasiado, y lo suficientemente lejos para que mi madre no se apareciera de repente._

_- Aquí está bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó mientras desmontábamos la bicicleta y nos descontracturábamos._

_-Sí, ¡Muchísimas gracias! _

_-Descansemos por aquí._

_Nos sentamos más allá de los árboles, a la orilla alta del mar._

_No faltaba mucho para el atardecer, pero el cielo aún se veía muy claro y despejado. La fuerte brisa proveniente del mar era muy reconfortante, sobre todo para Cristian, que debía estar agotado__._

_Luego de unos momentos, Cristian soltó, arrojando frenéticamente una piedra al mar:_

_-Ése idiotaa__...! Ve lo que tenemos que aguantar..._

_-Tal ves esa sea su forma de ser. No te molestes demasiado por él- dije, refiriéndome a Sofus.- Creo que, al menos, ya aprendió la lección._

_-¿Eh?¿A ti no te ha molestado lo que insinuó? - preguntó, clavándome la mirada. Yo no respondí.- INSINUÓ QUE NOSOTROS...,- decía, poniendo énfasis en la frase, pero yo le interrumpí antes de que la terminara:_

_-Me molestó... Sí, pero ya estoy mejor.- respondí, intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. -Pero qué fácilmente te tranquilizas...- comentó_

_- ¿A ti te ha molestado mucho lo que ha dicho Sofus?- le pregunté con cuidado._

_Él desvió la mirada._

_-No, no me molestó esa estupidez.- respondió algo contrariado.-¿ A ti te gusta algún chico o alguna chica?- preguntó de repente._

_-¿Eh?¿Y eso a qué viene?- pregunté yo, abriendo los ojos de par en par._

_-Yo que sé. Estábamos hablando de eso, ¿no? - dijo, con una sonrisa irónica- Es sólo una pregunta, hombre. Hay cosas de las que nunca hablamos y quería aprovechar la ocasión..._

_-Ya veo...- dije yo, pensando en voz alta._

_-...¿Y bien?¿Hay alguien quien te guste?- insistió._

_- Sí...¡No!- respondí, nervioso. Cristian me miró con cara rara.- No...- repetí, en voz baja. Bajé la vista, avergonzado._

_-¿Tú...?- le pregunté yo. Bajó la mirada._

_- Enamorarse y esas cosas...es un tema complicado, yo generalmente me centro en otras cosas.- Fue su respuesta. Luego me miró a los ojos y añadió: - Pero no tenemos que pensar en esas cosas; somos jóvenes, ¿no?- Yo asentí con la cabeza, sin profundizar demasiado en sus palabras aparentemente simples. Aún me sentía sorprendido y avergonzado de mí timidez, sin saber bien por qué me molestaba tanto en ese momento._

_Inmediatamente, Cristian tomó una piedra y la lanzó con fuerza, haciendo que ésta rebotara varias veces en el mar, hasta sumergirse, a lo lejos._

_- Yeah! ¿Viste eso? ¿Puedes hacerlo?- dijo animadamente. _

_Yo me puse de pié inmediatamente, e intenté hacer rebotar una piedra, al igual o mejor que é _

_- ¡AAAAH! - se quejó graciosamente, al ver que yo había logrado siete rebotes al primer intento; tres más que él.- Ya verás.- Advirtió, mientras intentó superar mi marca. -Fuck! - se quejó, pues no pasó de los dos rebotes. Tomó rápidamente otra piedra, y se disponía a lanzarla, cuando yo grité:_

_-¡No se vale! ¡Uno a la vez!- dije riendo._

_Así estuvimos un rato, hasta que empatamos._

_El desempate fue interrumpido por el timbre de llamada de mi celular. Corrí a buscarlo a mi mochila. _

_-¿ Aló?- mientras hablaba por teléfono, le asentía a Cristian con la cabeza, que me observaba. Como era de esperarse: era mi madre preocupada. Ella estaba en la clínica, trabajando, y llamaba todos los días de clase a la hora en que yo debía de llegar a casa. Ésta vez llamaba al teléfono de casa y nadie atendía el llamado._

_-Sí, mamá. Estoy jugando con Cristian por aquí. Llama a casa en 5 minutos, y ahí estaré... Ok, mamá. Hasta luego. Yo también._

_Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo y me puse la mochila. _

_- Ya me voy... - dije. Luego recordé:- ¿De qué querías hablarme? Podemos hablar un rato más._

_Él meneó la cabeza. Sonrió levemente._

_- No te preocupes. Ya habrá más tiempo. Igual me he divertido._

_- Ok. - le respondí, sonriendo._

_- Nos vemos el lunes._

_- Hasta entonces. Gracias por traerme. Cuídate.- le respondí. _

_Él asintió y emprendió la marcha._

_De nuevo sentía que me había portado de forma deshonesta. Pero decirlo todo tal cual lo sentía en mi interior podría resultar para nosotros más problemático. _

_"Aún cuando ya no sé si podré ocultarlo..." Pensé._

_"No sé si podré esperar al lunes..." Suspiré._

_El atardecer ya estaba terminando. Algunas estrellas se empezaban a hacer visibles..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo último. Parte 1**

Domingo.

Cristian se encontraba en pleno puerto costero, -cerca del lugar donde se cruzaron con ése tipo, Lars- cerca del silo. Escenario de muchos sucesos trascendentes desde su vuelta a Dinamarca. Un lugar demasiado familiar para él, ...con mucho significado en su vida.

Este fin de semana, su tío Jan y su primo Egil, de unos 25 años, lo acompañaban recorriendo el puerto. Éstos habían regresado a Copenhage por un fin de semana, y habían pasado a visitar a la abuela, a Cristian, y a Claus, aunque no pudieron ver al padre de Cristian, ya que se encontraba de viaje de negocios.

Supieron que habrian festejos y fuegos artificiales en el puerto, como sucedía frecuentemente en verano, y decidieron ir todos juntos. La abuela prefirió quedarse en casa, para poder esperarlos con una buena cena casera servida a la mesa.

Habían dado un largo paseo- casi por completo guiados por Cristian, pues Jan y Egil no recorrían eselugar desde hae al menos 10 años- y habían tomado helados, cuando, a las 17 hs. más o menos, el tío y el primo sugirieron detenerse en una pequeña taberna con vista al mar. Se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron, al lado de la entrada, y se estiraron,cansados, en los amplios asientos de madera. El tío pidió tres cervezas, una para cada uno, sin preguntarle a Cristian si bebía. Cristian se animó a probar un poco de cerveza, pero no le pareció gran cosa. Luego de unos sorbos, sólo sostenía el jarro helado en su mano para refrescársela.

-¿Me la das?- pidió el tío, señalando el jarro casi lleno. Cristian se lo dio sin importancia.

-Ése era tu plan, sabías que yo aún no bebo. – dijo en broma. El primo reía. En esos momentos reía de todo, pues estaba algo ebrio…

El tío le preguntó a Cristian cómo se encontraba viviendo con su padre, y a Cristian ya no le resultaba trabajoso hablar sobre aquella relación, pues su vínculo ya no era una mentira; su padre ahora era su padre.

Luego de aquella pequeña charla, Cristian se había quedado con la vista detenida en el suelo, pensativo. Vio cruzar la entrada unos pies de mujer con sandalias estilo "suecos", pero no se molestaba en levantar la vista ante ningún par de pies que cruzara la entrada buscando una bebida refrescante en esa tarde de verano. Luego de unos minutos, ésos pies de mujer se acercaron a su mesa. Cristian levantó levemente la vista.

-Disculpe- dijo la mujer a su tío, mostrándole un billete. Era una mujer de unos 35 años de edad, un poco bronceada, de cara bonita, risueña, sin demasiado maquillaje, pues parecía haber estado jugando con agua momentos antes, de cabello rubio recortado, despeinado por el viento y el agua, con una remera negra con lentejuelas de colores, manga corta, muy ajustada, y con un nudo encima del ombligo, y una falda corta de jean; un estilo adecuado para una mujer de 20, pero a ésta no le quedaba mal, pues combinaba con su actitud ante la gente: divertida, vivaz y jovial- ¿Tendría cambio de 100 euros? El barman no tiene vuelto y quisiera comprarle una bebida.

El tío Jan se apresuró, encantado, a invitarle una bebida.

-Nooo, no se moleste!- dijo riendo- Sólo necesito cambio, si puede ser.

El reservado tío Jan le dio, amablemente pero sin más insistencia, cambio en cinco billetes de 20 euros, pues no pretendía agobiarla con esa invitación.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias. – dijo la mujer, guiñándole un ojo, y riendo.Y fue a comprar su par de cervezas.

-Oh! ¿Viste eso?- exclamó el primo Egil, dándole palmadas a su padre en la espalda- Mujeres como esas no tienes que dejarlas ir así como así, pero tú n cambias más… Encima de ser atractiva, se te regalaba.

Cristian , que los observaba, rió en silencio y meneó la cabeza.

Podría ser que sólo se debiera a que el primo estaba ebrio- pensaba Cristian- pero esa mujer era muy diferente a las que realmente "se regalaban". Ni remotamente hubiera opinado lo mismo que su primo. Ésta mujer era simpática, risueña y alegre, y hasta algo infantil, pero esa actitud origina entrelasde su edad no le parecía que fuera para atraer a los hombres, sino que era así simplemente porque estaba llena de vida y fuerza. Tenía una mirada pícara. Cristian conocía bien esa mirada. Una mirada que no todos los días se veía… Una mirada que él siempre recordaba con ternura, desde que tenía uso de razón. Sonrió.

Mucho tiempo después, recordaría ese reflejo de su madre en aquel rostro fugaz, como una buena señal para aquel día.

-¿Verdad, Cristian, que estaba buena?

La voz del primo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, creo.

-¿Cómo que "creo"? Vamos, dime lo que piensas, ya no eres un niñito, a mí no me engañas…- insistía el primo, riendo de ebrio.

-Pues, estaba buena para su edad, pero yo prefiero a alguien de mi edad.- respondió Cristian, algo tímidamente.

-Está bien, está bien…Así debe ser… -dijo el tío, dándole tiernas palmadas en la cabeza a Cristian, desordenándole el cabello.

Aunque el ambiente de tipos bebiendo y charlando fue entretenido un rato,- sobre todo el primo Egil, que era muy gracioso- aprovechó para escaparse al silo en cuanto notó que los otros dos estaban casi completamente borrachos y que sus bromas y quejas de la vida no eran ya sólo poco coherentes sino un desvarío total.

No opusieron reparos en que Cristian se alejara él solo a dar un paseo; era un fin de semana con mucha gente paseando en familia por aquel puerto.

"Regresa aquí para el atardecer" fue todo lo que le pidieron.

Cristian había traído su bicicleta, y con ella fue hacia su antiguo santuario. De rato en rato, volteaba hacia atrás, por si acaso Jan o Egil lo veían. Si supieran que iba a subir 2 KM arriba, a la sima de un silo, donde nadie más iba, no le dejarían hacerlo.

Al llegar allí, se bajó de su bicicleta, pero luego dudó en subir. Miró hacia arriba y su mirada se entristeció unos instantes. El cielo despejado se reflejaba húmedo en los ojos azul oscuro del chico.

Cristian no había vuelto al silo desde aquella vez, dos meses atrás, cuando subió, no para estar solo y relajarse como de costumbre, sino con un propósito terriblemente angustioso...

El sólo estar al pié del silo otra vez, le trajo recuerdos de aquellos días en que todo se le fue de control; cuando él mismo, de repente, se sintió terriblemente culpable, tan culpable como solía reprocharle al padre, y de repente se encontraba más solo que nunca. Todo había sido como una pesadilla.

Pero el feo recuerdo de aquella angustia, rápidamente lo dejó atrás. Nada había resultado tan terrible. Porque cuando el padre de Elías, -ése hombre extraño, extraño como Elías, pero maduro, tan maduro como pocos, excepcionalmente empático, intuitivo y muy reservado y bondadoso y abnegado- lo salvó del borde del abismo, todo había cambiado para él. Todo había mejorado.

Cristian ya no se sentía un niño al que debían comprender y soportar. Se sentía más tolerante y comprensivo con el prójimo. Había cosas que anteriormente hubiera hecho sin pensar demasiado, pero ahora sabía que no todo es tan sencillo... Por más que el sentimiento era casi incontenible, debía pensar en los demás, además de él.

Pero… ¿Por qué esa lucha en su interior? Ésa entre ser maduro y ese sincerarse -liberarse- respecto a sus sentimientos? Cristian creía que ambas cosas eran cualidades que debía tomar en serio si quería ser una persona mejor. Pero sentía que si le hacía caso a la una, cometía una falta para con la otra.

Suspiró. Decidió subir. El viento y el silencio de allá arriba le eran muy tentadores en momentos de inquietudes.

Esa tarde, al llegar a la cima del silo, en lugar de tomarse su tiempo y sentarse a pensar, como tenía planeado, se vio, sorpresivamente, frente a la cuestión en sí. No se esperaba esto. No estaría solo.

**Diario de Elías:**

_Tuve un sueño importante la noche de ese viernes en que Cristian me trajo a casa en su bicicleta, cuando ambos teníamos cosas que decirnos, y de nuevo nada pudimos decir… sobre todo yo._

_Ese viernes, papá aún estaba en casa. Se iría de Dinamarca en lunes por la mañana. Aún quedaba el fin de semana para estar toda la familia reunida, y eso me alegraba. Me distraía de mis secretas inquietudes respecto a mí y la persona más importante… Podía fácilmente divertirme con mi familia, quien no parecía notar nada malo en mi comportamiento, y si lo notaban, eran muy reservados, así que estaba bien…Aunque al irme a dormir, luego de escribir y enfrentarme solo de nuevo conmigo mismo, regresó a mí la tristeza, el sentimiento de impotencia y, sobre todo, la confusión. Cansado, me dormí._

_El sueño que vi aquella noche era poco coherente, pero podía comprenderlo:_

_Cristian y yo, por algún motivo, estábamos en el agua, hablando, nadando, riendo… cosas así. Por momentos, estábamos en un mar cualquiera, pero luego se volvió el mar que está detrás de mi casa._

_Cristian y yo seguimos jugando. Cada vez que me mira, yo le sonrío, transmitiéndole mi alegría. Luego mi familia está en el muelle. Nos llaman para jugar a la pelota. Cristian y yo salimos del agua, y entonces, él se quita su camiseta mojada y se aleja unos metros hasta una cerca para colgarla al sol. Yo me quedo mirándolo… Me parece guapo, pienso en decírselo, pero temo su reacción, y temo, por ello, arruinar el juego. Todos, mi familia, Cristian y yo, nos ponemos a jugar boleyball con una pelota inflable, pero yo no estoy muy concentrado es eso, pues espero una situación para hacerle ese cumplido a mi amigo, pero el juego sigue, y sigue y empieza a aburrirme…_

_Repentinamente, me despierto. Me encontraba perturbado, y algo avergonzado, aunque, en el fondo, me sentía decepcionado: esa típica sensación cuando querías que el sueño continúe. "Oh, Dios, eso fue raro" pensé el resto del día._

_Como ya he dicho: era un sueño claro y directo. _

_Al día siguiente, el domingo por la tarde, les avisé a mamá y a papá que saldría un rato, pretextando que iría a una tienda de revistas. Mamá me dio permiso y me dio dinero para el autobús. Papá me miró en silencio, de una forma que demostraba que sospechaba de mis palabras, pero también me dejó ir. Nunca le gustó que juegue en un lugar tan alto y solitario como el silo. Él era más atento y perceptivo que mamá. Efectivamente, iba al silo. _

_Desde que tuve el accidente no iba al silo. Supuse que Él seguiría yendo allí. No sabía qué motivo darle para pedirle que nos viéramos, así que sólo fui, esperando encontrarlo._

_No había nadie ahí cuando subí. Pero, aún así, la vista que ofrecía semejante altura volvió a sorprenderme: todo el pueblo, la gente que se movía en el puerto en aquel hermoso día, familias y trabajadores, comerciantes y parejas…; todos visibles, pero lejos, demasiado lejos para oír sus voces. Enfrente, el viento. Esas ráfagas frías y poderosas que a uno lo enceguecían y le hacían lagrimear los ojos. Arriba, el cielo en toda su extensión…_

_Me encontraba cerca de la orilla, extasiado ante toda esa majestuosidad, cuando me di vuelta rápidamente al oír una voz familiar tras de mí. Mi corazón se aceleró. Me quedé en silencio, pues estaba muy nervioso._

_-Hey!- dijo Cristian, animadamente, mientras se acercaba a mí__._

_-Hola, Cristian. Me atrapaste._

_-Qué raro encontrarte aquí primero.- comentó, mientras me daba un apretón de manos._

_-Hace un buen día… No podía dejar de venir aquí._

_-Tienes razón.- dijo__,__ simplemente.__-¡Oh, mira…!-exclamó, haciendo __una seña con la mano que abarcaba todo el cielo… Acto seguido, se acostó en medio del suelo, boca arriba, contemplando el cielo._

_Yo, lentamente, me tendí cerca de él y dejé que mi vista, también, se perdiera en toda aquella inmensa masa celeste sobre nosotros. Se sentía como estar sobre una nube… _

_En momento en que estábamos solos, como ahora, Cristian solía dejar salir a un chico soñador y asombrado ante el mundo y la vida, …aquella vida que antes parecía pasar sin pena ni gloria ante aquel rostro serio… Yo tenía la sensación de que, muy probablemente, sólo estando conmigo se soltaba de tal manera. Anteriormente, en este "Cristian liberado", sólo veía a un chico fuerte y atrevido pero muy confundido… Pero, últimamente, era diferente: era muy calmado, muy cauteloso y reservado; como si el "Cristian normal" estuviese intentando reconciliarse con el "Cristian liberado". Me preguntaba si todos estos pensamientos serían sólo ideas mías, producto de una secreta vida espectadora y admiradora de él…_

_Como sea, no podía NI imaginar el contarle a Cristian todo lo que yo observaba y pensaba de él… ¡Ni pensarlo!_

_Me estaba poniendo tímido y nervioso al pensar en esto mientras nos encontrábamos tendidos viendo el cielo. Muchas veces habíamos estado solos y en silencio, como en ese momento, pero esta vez, yo tenía la sensación de que éste era un silencio incómodo. Ahora sentía que no podía seguir en silencio…_

_Giré suavemente mi cabeza, lo miré… _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo último. **

Viento, silencio...

Cristian ya no pensaba en todas aquellas palabras que esperaba ordenar y hasta ensayar para decirselas a Elías. Tenía el cielo azul sobre él, y a Elías a su lado. Se sentía afortunado, profunda y secretamente.

-No te vayas, Elías...- dijo Cristian. Tragó saliva. No apartaba la vista del cielo.- Quédate.- añadió. No miró la reacción de Elías. Simplemente lo dijo.

Silencio. Pequeñas nubes desintegradas volando se reflejaban sobre los ojos fijos de Cristian.

-No me iré.- suavemente sonó por fin, la voz de Elías.

Cristian giró la vista lentamente hacia su compañero y lo miró a los ojos. Esos enormes ojos azules de Elías ya estaban posados en él.

_**En el diario de Elías:**_

_Me quedé extasiado por unos instantes: sus palabras me habían capturado, y luego su mirada me consumía..._

_De un salto me incorporé. Me quedé sentado, rascándome un mechón de cabello y apartando la vista. Cristian se sentó y me miró, extrañado._

_Suspiré y lo enfrenté._

_-Este fin de semana, me he quedado pensando en algo.- empecé a decir- ...y me alegra haberte encontrado hoy aquí, tan oportunamente, para decírtelo._

_- ¿Contarme algo a mí?- dijo Cristian, acercándose un poco más para oírme mejor.- Dime._

_-Te... Te mentí.- dije, por fin. Cristian se cubrió los ojos del sol y trató de mirarme fijamente. Parecía no comprender. Continué: - Luego de que Sofus dijera aquello...Cuando me trajiste a mi casa, y me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien...- decía yo, jugueteando nerviosamente con mis dedos. Cristian asintió levemente: lo recordaba. Continué:_

_-..bien... Te mentí: sí me gusta alguien._

_Cristian hizo una mueca casi imperceptible con sus labios apretados. Vi en su pecho la respiración acelerarse, pero parecía querer contener esa respiración. Lo veía entre confuso y sorprendido, así que continué: _

_-Pero no podía hablar de aquello... y no sé si pueda ahora._

_Cristian parpadeó rápidamente._

_-¿Por- por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza o algo así?- me preguntó, intentando sonreír._

_-Sí me da vergüenza, no lo niego... pero no es la timidez lo que me detiene.- no sabía cómo continuar._

_- Bueno... Pero recuerda que tú y yo podemos hablar de lo que sea- dijo. Yo asentí, sonriendo, sin apartar la vista de mis dedos jugueteando. Lo oí decir, casi para sus adentros: Aunque te entiendo, yo también tengo cosas que me cuesta decir, aunque quiera decirlas... _

_-Creo que puedo decirlo, ahora.- dije. Él levantó la vista hacia mí.- No puedo decirle a esa persona lo que siento..., que la amo..., porque creo que la perturbaría._

_-¿Por qué? ¡Se sentiría halagada!- exclamó él, seriamente. Yo no pude evitar sonreír, sonrojándome._

_-ja, ja...! Eso espero...- suspiré y retomé la seriedad. Lo miré directamente a los ojos._

_- Cristian...- mi voz temblaba.- Verás, yo no fui la única víctima del accidente... Yo... yo resulté herido en mi cuerpo, pero ésa persona resultó tremendamente herida por dentro. No me lo ha dicho, pero yo lo sé. Yo ya estoy mejor, pero esa persona es muy sensible, y no quería perturbarla con semejante confesión...No tema tanto por mí su respuesta. Es que no soportaría herirlo ni perturbarlo, es... es muy valioso para mí... ya que ... que también es mi mejor amigo..._

_Mi voz se entrecortaba, se detenía, pues veía, de repente, los ojos de Cristian brillar. Me miraba fijamente, sus puños apretados, permanecía en silencio, y más silencio._

_"Oh, bien. ¿Ya? ¿Ya LO DIJE? ¡Wow! Esto es una locura…" pensaba._

_Pero no me arrepentí. _

_De nuevo, no podía evitar sonreír. Miré a Cristian, tímidamente. Él apartó levemente la vista de mí. Un largo suspiro en su pecho._

_"Bien, después de esto, no tengo perdón." pensé, aguardando alguna respuesta, la que fuera..._

_Cristian se puso de pié._

_-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.- dijo, señalando a la puerta de voz fue muy baja, pero directa. Parpadeé confundido unos instantes, pero me puse de pié de un salto. No sabía qué pretendía él, pero me puse rápidamente en marcha sin hacer preguntas, pues no podía pensar demasiado. Supongo que aún me encontraba muy nervioso._

_Él avanzaba unos pasos justo detrás de mí. Al llegar a la puerta, Cristian me tomó repentinamente del brazo, y yo, instintivamente, me giré hacia él. _

_No había volteado del todo mi cabeza, cuando, velozmente, sus suaves labios atraparon los míos._

_No podría explicar con palabras lo que sentí aquella primera vez, sólo puedo recordar el aroma de la piel de Cristian. Sus labios tiernos. _

_Su agresividad y ternura, en un beso. _

_Aún en contacto con él, di dos o tres pasos hacia atrás, y él también. Mi espalda chocó con la puerta cerrada, y la presión de sus labios y la de su mano disminuyó luego de unos instantes. Ambos podíamos sentir nuestra respiración._

_Apartó lentamente su rostro del mío, para tomar aire, y me miró. Sus ojos brillaban; vi, en esa sola mirada suya, a ése chico directo, y ése niño tierno._

_-ESTO quería mostrarte... aquella vez._

_Él parecía querer sonreír, pero aguardaba tímidamente mi reacción. Luego de que mis ojazos, abiertos de par en par, lo miraran atónitamente, sin creerme lo oía, lo que sucedía, sonreí, y reí. Él ya no pudo evitar sonreír también. Su frente, pegada a la mía._

_Mi sonrisa se detuvo, porque mi respiración se aceleraba. Sus dedos aún rozaban mi brazo izquierdo. La palma de su mano izquierda se posó en la superficie de la puerta y su frente fue recostándose en mi hombro..._

_No sé cómo se me ocurrió esto, fue un impulso, una oportunidad: incliné mi cabeza hacia él y besé su cuello, su cuello suave, pálido. Un leve espasmo en su cuerpo, como si con ese rozar de mis labios húmedos lo hubiese despertado. Me aparté, avergonzado. Él levantó la vista y volvió a besarme, con decisión. Entreabrí mi boca para tomar aire, y entonces su lengua rozó la mía. Mi emoción se desbordaba: era CRISTIAN. Sus mano colándose bajo mi camiseta, sus caricias, de tacto suave, delicado, de desplazamiento cauteloso, pero seguro de sí mismo…Parecía saber lo que hacía, aunque también parecía que ésta era la primera vez que la llevaba a la práctica. Yo aprendí algunos gestos de él. Todo en un instante._

_La falta de aire nos obligó a despegar nuestros labios. _

_Nos miramos. Sonrisas de alegría incontenible._

_Yo podría decir que fue eterno, pero, según el reloj, estuvimos ahí no más 45 minutos. Debíamos regresar, pues nuestras respectivas familias notarían nuestra ausencia._

_Al volver a pisar tierra firme (?), al bajar del silo, Cristian me llevaba a donde su tío y su primo lo esperaban, pero nos detuvimos al ver el auto de mi padre a un lado de la calle._

_-¿Habrán venido a buscarte?- preguntó Cristian, mientras buscábamos a mi familia con la mirada._

_-Seguramente. Sólo espero que papá no me haya visto bajar del silo. _

_-No creo, no nos hemos cruzado con él... Mira, ahí está._

_Efectivamente, entre la multitud, estaban papá, mamá mirando para todos lados, aparentemente buscándome, y Morten entretenido, sosteniendo un hilo con un globo en forma de nave atado al otro extremo. Para esa hora, las calles estaban repletas de gente que se preparaban para los fuegos artificiales. Ya estaba atardeciendo, así que en sólo cuestión de minutos comenzarían._

_Cuando nos encontramos, mis padres invitaron a Cristian a que nos acompañara a buscar un buen lugar para instalarnos y ver el espectáculo. Él dijo que debía avisar a unos parientes, que se encontraban en una taberna de por ahí, esperándolo. Así que Cristian, mi familia y yo, fuimos a buscar a su tío Jan y al primo Egil, y todos juntos, disfrutamos de los fuegos artificiales, mirándolos con la boca abierta, y con Morten- sentado sobre los hombros de papá- riendo como loco._

_Un gran día, uno de esos con tantas divertidas cosas por recordar, como por ejemplo, el comienzo de una relación... (¿o la "evolución de una relación", debería decir? No lo sé, no importa)  
_

_A la hora de regresar a casa, mis padres ofrecieron a Cristian y su familia llevarlos en el auto a su casa. El tío y el primo, agradecieron a papá, y a mamá, quien parecía agradarles tanto (?!) pero rechazaron el ofrecimiento, ya que se quedaría bebiendo allí un rato más. Eran tipos serios, sobre todo el tío, pero también parecían esperar con ansias a las fiestas, pues las disfrutaban al máximo... Cristian y yo, y hasta papá reímos todo el día de las insinuaciones del primo para con mi madre. Oh, sí, eran sólo bromas, al menos eso es lo que pretextaba él. Si no fuera tan divertido, mamá le hubiese dado una bofetada..._

_Así que Cristian vendría en el auto con nosotros. Papá guardó su bicicleta en el baúl de atrás y emprendimos la marcha. Papá y mamá adelante. Atrás, Morten en la ventanilla izquierda, haciendo volar su nave inflable sosteniéndola por el hilo desde adentro. Yo, en el medio, y Cristian a la derecha. Estaba tan cansado, que reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos, aunque los abrí rápidamente al sentir la cabeza de Cristian reposarse en mi hombro._

_-¿Cristian?- le llamé, en voz baja._

_Parece que mamá me oyó, pues miró hacia atrás. Sonrió._

_Papá giró unos instantes la vista para ver lo que mamá miraba. Aunque atrás estaba oscuro, veían a Cristian sobre mi hombro. _

_-Es tan tierno, parece un niñito.- dijeron ambos. Yo les sonreí._

_-Ya llegamos.- dijo mi padre, al llegar a la entrada del patio de la casa de Cristian, donde su abuela salió a recibirnos. Mis padres se bajaron e intercambiaban palabras y saludos con la abuela. Luego mi padre fue atrás, a retirar la bicicleta de Cristian del baúl._

_-Ya llegamos.- le susurré a Cristian, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Morten se encontraba distraído, cantando una canción que se le había pegado desde hace unos días, perteneciente a unos dibujos animados. Me incliné hacia su oreja- ¿En verdad te dormiste?_

_-No.- respondió él, sonriendo, mientras se incorporaba. Se me acercó levemente, antes de salir, y me susurró al oído: -Sólo quería estar más a tu lado. _

_Con una sonrisa cómplice, nos miramos, yo desde la ventanilla, él desde la entrada, hasta que el auto volvió en marcha hacia mi casa._

_Recosté la cabeza, otra vez en el asiento. Cerré los ojos. Si no estuviese tan oscuro ahí atrás, mi padres descubrirían mi sonrisa. Pensé entonces en mi diario. De nuevo, sonreí: "Tengo tanto qué escribir..." _

**Oh, bien. Aquí acaba. ¿Qué opinan?**

**Esta es sólo una de las expresiones de mi amor por esta pareja, que vive en mi cabeza. Oh, sí ¡cómo la adoro! Fue amor a primera vista, desde aquella vez que vi, por casualidad, en televisión el trailer de la película. Desde entonces busqué la peli, la vi, y, además de obsesionarme con Christian y Elías, amé completamente la película. Mi amor por las culturas escandinavas se vio acrecentado al ver tamaña obra maestra del cine danés.  
**

**Ahhh… No puedo quitarme de la mente la hermosa melodía de la banda sonora de Haevnen.  
**

**Bueno, ya, voy al grano, al fic: **

**Reconozco que el argumento de esta historia es muy simple: los pasos y la evolución de la amistad de los chicos a "amor"... Pero, visto desde el punto de vista de al menos sólo uno de ellos, pueden los demás darse cuenta que enamorarse y llegar a un beso no es tan simple, sobre todo cuando una amistad valiosa está de por medio. Por supuesto, la historia se complica un poco más cuando uno es tan tímido como mi Elías. Perdón, Elías, puse gran parte de mi timidez en vos xD Pero no pude evitar centrarme en vos, ¡sos tan tierno x3! Oh, y Cristian... *latidos de mi corazón en aumento* no puedo decir más *¬***

**Posdata: al rastrear a los actores daneses Markus Rygaard (ELÍAS) y a William Jøhnk Juel Nielsen (CHRISTIAN) en internet, los he hallado, emocionante y exitosamente, en Facebook, pero mi cara de alegría se deformó, hasta volverse una mirada asesina *insértese música de Psicosis aquí" al ver que tenían parejitas "normalitas" XDDDD Es broma, no me he enojado TANTO… Al menos me emocioné al ver que eran amigos en el mundo real. Son un amor. No, no puedo dejar de fantasear...  
**


End file.
